


Индивидуальная (не) копия

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Чёртовы инстинкты супергероя, — прошипел Питер. — Ладно, Карен, давай быстро разберёмся с этим!///или просто моя боль после эндгейма





	Индивидуальная (не) копия

Тони умер полгода назад. Почти полгода назад оставил свою семью. Прошло семь месяцев. Черт. Как же время летит.

Питер всё это время пытался справиться с утратой, но выходило, признаться честно, не очень. Иногда казалось, что красные от слез глаза — это его стиль.

Так было. И никто тогда не мог помочь ему хоть что-то изменить. Перемены произошли после путешествия с его классом. Встреча с Мистерио и Фьюри повернули всё на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Казалось, что Паркер смирился, появились робкие улыбки, лёгкий румянец перед Эм Джей. И казалось, что вот — так все и должно быть.

Вскоре обновлённый Питер вернулся в Нью-Йорк, где его уже ждала Пеппер с дочерью. Они встретились не как обычные люди, а в Старк-тауэре (хотя им там самое место). Морган сразу побежала к нему и обняла.

— Братик! — улыбнулась девочка. — Я скучала. Придёшь на моё пятилетие?

— Конечно, малышка, — Паркер обнял её в ответ, после чего перевёл свое внимание на миссис Старк. — Здравствуйте, мэм. Я не совсем понимаю, зачем я вам нужен…

— Морган, иди проверь Хэппи. Он может выбрать неправильный бургер, — сказала женщина дочери. Та лишь улыбнулась и кивнула (хотя не поверила), скрываясь за дверью. — Прошёл лишь месяц со смерти Тони, — эти слова ей давались нелегко, — но я думаю, что пора тебе всё рассказать.

— Вы будете утверждать, что мне все равно нужно работать на Фьюри? — спросил её Питер, изгибая бровь (совсем как Тони).

— Что? Нет, — Пеппер покачала головой. — Я сожалею, что ты узнаешь это от меня и в такой ситуации, просто посмотри, — она протянула ему бумаги. — Тони любил тебя, ты был для него не просто подопечным, но и преемником, и сыном в прямом смысле этого слова.

Паук удивлённо рассматривал документ, где говорилось, что его отец — Тони Старк, и просто не верил в это. А как же Ричард Паркер? Боже, как это всё сложно. Это не может быть правдой, ведь так?

— Твоя мама, Мэри Паркер, была агентом ЩИТа, — продолжила Поттс. — И у них с Тони был роман. Она прекрасно знала, как он тогда относился к детям и другой ответственности. Пойми, Питер, Тони узнал о тебе лишь тогда, когда объявился Человек-паук.

Паркер слушал и не верил своим ушам. Железный человек (мертвый Железный человек) — его отец. Боже! А его мать — агент ЩИТа, а он-то всегда считал, что она простой учёный. Ну, реальность бывает обманчивой.

— Я… Я не буду Вам мешать, — еле выговорил парень.

— О, нет-нет, ты не правильно понял, — слабо улыбнулась Пеппер. — Ты тоже Старк, Питер. Тони хотел, чтобы ты продолжил его дело. Ведь не забывай, милый, что ты гений.

Тогда у него просто не нашлось слов. Его приглашают в семью (в такую раздробленную, правда)? Это было необыкновенно. Стоп, а как же тётя Мэй? И тут он вспомнил, что она сейчас встречается с Хэппи. Пит был крайне рад, что хотя бы у неё получится начать всё с чистого листа.

— Миру нужен новый Железный человек, — необычайно серьёзно сказала через несколько дней Морган. — И им будешь ты, братик.

Питер тогда аж поперхнулся воздухом. Где стоит он, а где Тони? Боже, это просто безумие.

— Я уже Человек-паук, малышка, — улыбнулся ей Паркер, хотя было не до улыбок.

— Ты нечто большее, чем твоя маска, — ответила ему сестра, протягивая чизбургер. — Будешь?

— Спасибо, — кивнул ей он. — Но я все равно думаю, что людям нужен и Человек-паук.

После чего он поселился в лаборатории, где уже через неделю ему казалось всё родным: немного саркастический, но тёплый голос Пятницы, склянки, которые всегда стоят в опреденном месте, голограммы, 3-D модели. Просто всё!

Что уж говорить о том, когда прошли те самые полгода, он полностью прижился в тауэре. Ему нравилось болтать с Морган, а иногда она тоже помогала ему. Ведь девочка тоже Старк, а все Старки — гении. И этот факт доказан тремя поколениями.

И тут происходит «это». В городе появился новый Человек-паук в черно-красном костюме. Питер был немного в шоке, ну вы знаете, хоть и супергеройство отошло на второй план, он никогда не бросал его и раз в пару дней обязательно выходил на патруль.

— Пятница, узнай всё о нем, — сказал Паркер, открывая руками голограмму. — Стой, он что, только что невидимым стал?

— Точно, босс, — донеслось с потолка. Боже, и почему она так зовёт его каждый раз? — Перед Вами Майлз Моралес.

— Майлз? Неужели тот самый? — удивился Питер.

После чего он получил подтверждение этой информации. Новый Паучок — его бывший одноклассник. Был бы и не бывшим, конечно, если бы Пит не сдал все экзамены экстерном.

— Миру не нужно два Человека-паука, — недовольно пробормотал он.

— Ага, миру нужен Железный человек, — хихикнула Морган, заглядывая к нему в лабораторию.

Черт, ему это всё не нравилось. Почему же она активно пытается сделать так, чтобы именно он был этим супергероем? Серьёзно, ведь Паркер — Паук!

Это начинало серьёзно раздражать. В последнее время ему так и хотят навязать свое мнение.

— Черт, Майлзу определенно нужен апгрейд. Как можно быть супергероем в этом? — недовольно пробормотал парень.

— Вы сами начинали в пижаме, босс, — хихикнула Пятница.

— Переделаю тебя в тостер, — незлобно бросил Питер, начиная работу.

Он видел эту иронию, которая происходила с ним, но не мог ничего поделать. У Майлза не было Тони Старка, который бы помог в трудной ситуации. Паркер знал, что не сможет стать ему наставником. Это и ясно: они ровесники, однако парень все равно мог помочь ему, хотя бы технологиями.

Спустя недели две Морган застала его за весьма интересным занятием. Питер проектировал супергеройский костюм, и уж точно не Человека-паука. Костюм Майлза был готов три дня назад.

— Братик, кажется, Нью-Йорк опять будет защищать Железный человек? — с улыбкой спросила она.

— О, Боже, нет, малышка, что ты, — отмахнулся Паркер. — Но ты права, я делаю это себе. Скажем так, я решил обновить свой гардероб.

— Точно, — девочка неожиданно вскрикнула. — Мама сказала, что тебе нужно подобрать новый костюм, чтобы наконец всем объявить, что ты мой братик.

Парень замер. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы рассказать кому-то о своей настоящей жизни. По правде говоря, он стал несколько изолированным от своих друзей. Но опять же, только по своей вине.

Наверное, ему было больно возвращаться туда, где всё напоминало о прежней жизни, когда рядом с ним был он. Но теперь Тони нет, и, возможно, Питер не до конца принял этот факт.

— А это обязательно? — поморщился Паркер.

— Да, — это уже Пеппер вошла в лабораторию. — Ты часть нашей семьи.

— Пожалуйста, Пеппер, дайте мне хотя бы ещё пару месяцев? — попросил он. — Если хотите, я даже стану Вас называть на «ты».

— На какие жертвы ты идёшь, — женщина закатила глаза. — Ладно, я даю тебе два месяца. После них я назначу конференцию, и ты уже никак не отвертишься!

— Спасибо, — расслабленно произнёс парень, после чего игриво добавляет, — мам.

Следующие пару дней Питер не выходит из мастерской, зато уже сейчас у него готов новый костюм, смутно напоминающий Железного человека. Вроде и цвета те же, функции похожи, но Паркер создал более гибкую модель. Казалось, что это смесь Железного человека и Железного паука. Это было странно. Ему не хотелось заменять Тони. Но… Это же просто эксперимент, ведь так? Если что у него ещё четыре костюма, как минимум. Поэтому волноваться не приходилось.

— Хотите испробовать, да, босс? — донесся голос Пятницы.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Полетаем немного.

За секунду костюм оплёл его тело. Паркер чувствовал почему-то странную лёгкость.

— Карен, давай поднимем это корыто в воздух, — слабо произнёс парень.

— Как скажешь, Питер, — мягко ответила она.

Паук взлетел вверх, подобно Железному человеку. Было такое ощущение, что он сейчас в парке аттракционов, и это всё нереально. Пару элементов с выходом — и всё. Питер парил в облаках. Сначала ему казалось, что это не могло понравиться из-за всего пережитого. Но Паркер сделал для себя невозможное — и он жил.

Парень уже хотел вернуться домой, как заметил, что вооружённая группировка людей грабит банк.

— Чёртовы инстинкты супергероя, — прошипел Питер. — Ладно, Карен, давай быстро разберёмся с этим!

Паркер и вправду справился быстро — за минут десять. Это вам не сражаться с Таносом или элементалями. Но он не учёл одного, Пит был не в своём костюме.

— Нас спас Железный человек! — послышались возгласы. — Вы его преемник? Или Вы оживший Тони Старк? — лучше это было бы так.

— Нет, я не… — хотел было сказать он, но его не слушали, переживали и снимали на камеры.

— Карен, давай домой, валим отсюда, — и Паркер взмыл в воздух.

Ох, кажется, он самый везучий человек в мультивселенной. Ему совершенно не нравилось, как развиваются события. Он Человек-паук, всего лишь дружелюбный сосед (который побывал в космосе).

— Привет, милый, можно тебя на пару слов? — позвала его Пеппер после его дневного дебюта. Питер лишь кивнул, даже и не подозревая, как она будет реагировать на этот инцидент. — Я рада, что ты идёшь дальше и продолжаешь дело Тони, но… Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь?

— Я просто проверял свой новый костюм, я не знаю, почему люди решили, что я Железный человек! — вскрикнул парень.

— Боже, Пит, — рассмеялась Поттс. — Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, как любой родитель. Если ты не хочешь быть им, то не будь. Просто будь собой, ладно?

— Я хочу быть Питером, — улыбнулся он. — И я хочу помогать людям, ведь я дружелюбный сосед.

— Ты нечто большее, милый, — женщина обняла его. — Миру нужен Питер Старк, а не кто-то другой.

Спустя пару дней парень наконец-то выбрался из Старк-тауэр в образе Питера Паркера, а не супергероя. Многие окрестили его Железным человеком, кто-то же Железным пауком, но никто не звал Человеком-пауком. Для этого для публики появился Моралес, хоть и техника боя и поведение несколько отличались (или даже больше, чем несколько).

Однако он вышел не просто так, а отдать Майлзу его костюм. Это казалось ему самым приемлемым. Главное, чтобы ему поверили и не сдали куда-нибудь. Паркер вздохнул и постучал в дверь. Вскоре ему открыла дверь женщина.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Моралес, я одноклассник Майлза. Мистер Харрисон попросил передать мне ему конспекты, — после чего мило улыбнулся, на его лице мигом появилась маска.

— Добрый день, да, проходи. Поднимайся наверх, он в своей комнате, — ответила она с улыбкой.

Фух, ему поверили. Хорошо, что от него не потребовали никаких доказательств. Но важно ли это? Питер поднялся на второй этаж, сразу же находя нужную дверь.

— Можно войти? — парень постучал и сразу же вошёл. — Привет, давно не виделись, — после чего плотно закрыл дверь.

Майлз быстро захлопнул альбом, в котором старательно рисовал какой-то логотип.

— Паркер? — удивлённо спросил он. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Если спросит твоя мама, то передаю конспекты, — доверительно произнёс Питер. — А на деле пришёл спросить, как там поживает новый Человек-паук.

— Эм, — Моралес нервно пожал плечами. — Ну, я как бы не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

— А это «как бы» был риторический вопрос, — оборвал его Пит. — Я прекрасно знаю, что это ты. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь болтать об этом. Напротив, я принёс тебе кое-что.

Паркер открыл свой рюкзак и вынул оттуда необычную металлическую коробку. Майлз смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, пытался отмахиваться от этих громких заявлений, но спустя пару безуспешных попыток, сдался и принял это нечто. Этим оказался черно-красный костюм с символикой паука.

— Костюм огнеупорный, почти не пробиваемый и не потопляемый. Также я буду знать, если ты будешь в опасности. Миленько, не правда ли?

Моралес округлил глаза, не понимая, что происходит. Они с Питером почти не общались, так, пересекались пару раз. А потом он бам — и исчезает из школы. Ну, точнее заканчивает её экстерном, но важно ли это? А теперь Паркер раскрыл его тайну, так еще и подарил просто шикарный костюм.

— Это всё похоже на какой-то розыгрыш, — пробормотал он.

— Хей, вообще-то это ты забрал моё супергеройское имя, — притворно возмутился Пит. — Из-за этого вот всего меня некоторые называют Железным человеком! Представляешь, какая неразбериха?

— Ты… Человек-паук? Тот самый? — спросил Майлз, всё ещё не до конца веря, что не спит. Ведь у его бывшего одноклассника и денег бы на это не хватило.

— Давай заново знакомиться, — вздохнул он. — Я Питер Старк, более известный как Железный человек. До этого был Человеком-пауком. Мило, правда, как костюмы имена меняют?

— Старк? — переспросил Моралес. — Да ты гонишь.

— Да нет, серьёзно, — хмыкнул Паркер. — Вот так и живём. Ты тут разбирайся, принимай мои слова, потом можешь опробовать костюмчик, да. Если что, звони, — Питер протянул ему визитку.

***

Паркер недовольно потянулся: он опять не спал всю ночь, работая над новым проектом. Прошло уже почти два месяца с его полноценного знакомства с Майлзом. Если он сразу и не поверил в то, что говорил Пит, то теперь спокойно геройствовал, иногда спрашивая у него совета. Конечно, Паук — супергерой со стажем. В этом году ему уже исполнится восемнадцать.

— Ты готов? — неожиданно в мастерскую вошла Пеппер.

— К чему? — осторожно спросил её он.

— К конференции, — ответила ему она. — Ты же не забыл о ней, верно? — Пит покачал головой. — Вот и хорошо. Выспись, она назначена на завтра, ровно в два.

Черт, Паркер о ней благополучно забыл! Ох, как же иногда ему хотелось оставаться в тени. Но, видимо, не судьба. Как обычно, в принципе.

— Братик, расскажешь мне сказку? — к нему вошла Морган.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Питер, взяв её на руки и направившись в её комнату. Он уложил её на кровать, прикрыв одеялом. — Жил был литий в многоэтажке щелочных металлов. Но он не был похож на своих собратьев: он был добр, щедр и прост, поэтому легко отдавал свои электроны. Из-за этих особенностей литий страдал, особенно из-за калия и натрия. Его иногда спрашивали, почему он так поступает и где его скрытые мотивы. Литий же отвечал, что рад, что поступает именно так.

— Ты рассказываешь лучшие сказки, — сказала ему его сестрёнка. — Спать днем можно и взрослым, — она обняла его.

И Паркер подумал, что не против отдохнуть. Он лёг рядом, обняв Морган. А Пеппер следила за ними через щёлку и поражалась коварности своей дочери.

Конференция наступила слишком быстро. И хоть Питер был собран и выглядел идеально, он все равно немного нервничал. Хотя как немного…

— Хей, привет всем! Я знаю, что вы скорее всего меня не знаете, но время знакомиться, верно? — сказал Паркер, когда всё началось. — Мне сказали читать с бумажки, но стоит ли? — из зала послышались смешки. — Ладно-ладно, я Питер Старк и совладелец всего, что вы здесь видите.

Журналисты сразу же загудели, перекрикивая друг друга. Это было, мягко говоря, не очень, особенно для слуха Паука.

— Вы незаконнорожденный ребёнок, верно? — спросил кто-то.

— А Вы уверены, что справитесь?

— На что Вы надеетесь?

— Давайте успокоимся, — хмыкнул Питер. — Я справлюсь, не сомневайтесь.

— И почему Вы так уверены? — спросил его надоедливый голос.

— Я Железный человек, — эта фраза начинала и заканчивала все.

Зал взорвался. Это было нечто. И это не было в планах, но уже ничего не изменить. Теперь все знают. Теперь он никогда не будет в тени.


End file.
